


The Strength of a Sibling Bond

by SpiltTeaAndWisdom



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Half-Siblings, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Small Mention of Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiltTeaAndWisdom/pseuds/SpiltTeaAndWisdom
Summary: It’s Persephone’s birthday. She’s happy to be with friends and family, especially her siblings. After months of Athena not visiting and seeing her, she sees her older sister and asks for her reason. Why did Athena suddenly stop seeing and visiting her younger half-sister?
Relationships: Apollo & Artemis (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Apollo & Athena (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Artemis & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Athena & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Demeter & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is my own spin and take on Greek mythology. I would say my knowledge of Greek myth is of a novice. I have loved Greek myth for a while now but I still have a lot to read, learn and study about.

Her grey eyes scanned across the great hall. Her expression impassive as always. She turned when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She scowled at the person. All he did was smile. Athena then proceeded to glare at Apollo. 

“Relax Athena, you to need chilli out sister,” Apollo said trying to get her to relax. 

Athena didn’t respond. She shrugged off the hand he placed on her shoulder. She turned elegantly and left. 

“Athena. You can’t leave just yet.....Athena? Athena! Get back here! Athena!” Apollo yelled while speed walking to the goddess exiting the halls quickly. 

He managed to catch up to her and get ahold of her wrist. She froze in place and he said,”Hey c’mon Artemis will disappointed if you don’t stay. What about Persephone?”

Athena stiffened when he mentioned Persephone. He caught her in his trap, _got ya_. She turned facing him. Her face showed nothing. An impassive, neutral look. 

“Fine,” she sighed and closed her eyes. 

He gave her his best beamed expression. A large grin and all. Athena rolled her eyes and shoved him lightly. _You truly are annoying._ Apollo gave her a mock offended and hurt expression from the light playful shove she gave, smiling softly immediately after. Athena smiled gently back. 

“Now where is she? Persephone. She can’t be late for her birthday now?”

“Well, you know Demeter.....”

Athena gave a sarcastic laugh. 

“Athy!” 

Athena turned at the nickname being called by the only person she allowed to call her that name. It was Persephone. She had a bubbly, upbeat, jovial expression. The wisdom goddess smiled immediately and embraced the skipping, cheery younger goddess. 

“Sephy!”

“Athy! I missed you so much! Why didn’t you visit me?” Her joyful voice turned slightly sad. 

Athena felt guilty and she softened her expression slightly and softly she said,”I’m so sorry Sephy, but you know I cannot visit as much as I wish to.....” she sighed, _if only you knew why....._ ,” I’ve been consumed by my duties. I’m sorry....” 

She embraced Persephone tighter and then pulled out of the embrace, placing her hands on Persephone’s shoulders. 

“Hey.... well now we can spend time together. Happy Birthday my darling sister, you have grown so much. I’m proud of you. I truly am,” she said with a soft and gentle expression. 

Persephone smiled and hugged her sister again. Athena reciprocated the embrace. 

Apollo watched the exchange and smiled. He left the scene so they could spend sometime together without his presence hovering there. _I wonder where Artemis is?_ and so he went to search out his twin’s whereabouts at the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> “Well, you know Demeter.....”  
> \- It would’ve been Hades originally but I decided w. Demeter instead. I decided that this fic would be pre-Hades and Persephone romance and love.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking back at the interaction between his two half-sisters, he noted that there was something off about Athena when Persephone had inquired, if a little sadly, why she had not visited her. 

Odd, he thought. He’d have to ask Athena about that later when he got the chance outside of the party. _Now where the heck is Artemis she can’t have disappeared into thin air.... or can she.....hmmmm....oh there she is_ , he called out to Artemis as he waved at her. 

Artemis saw her twin approaching. She inwardly groaned to herself, _Gods_. Artemis rolled her eyes at him and glared. 

“Apollo, what do you want?”

“Hey! I just wanted to spend time with my favourite sister.” He had a smile and held his hands up. 

“Sure....oh! There’s Sephy and Athena! I’ll see you later brother,” she walked away as she waved him off. 

“Odd,” he murmured, he strolled off to look for Hermes or Dionysus or, even better, both. 

-

Persephone and Athena were talking about who knows what, but when Artemis came closer she heard that Persephone’s mother, Demeter, had given her the jewellery she was wearing as a present when she had awoken. 

She was wearing a beautiful necklace, simple yet detailed. Held on a golden chain that rested on the middle of her chest was a small, simple looking pendent. Athena was looking close at the golden, round pendent. She complimented the details and inscription on it. On the pendent was simple carvings of swirls and an inscription of Persephone’s other name, Kore, in the centre. 

Artemis noticed that Athena looked slightly pained at the mention of Demeter, but thought nothing of it. Persephone didn’t notice it, she didn’t notice Athena’s expression since she was looking at the pendent she had brought up for her older sister to see. 

“Happy Birthday Sephy and hey Athena,” Artemis said as she got closer to the two. 

“Artemis, good to see you,” Athena said with a gentle smile gracing her lips. 

“Arty! I’m so happy you made it! Thank you!” Persephone exclaimed. She was truly adorable with that happy, young, if a bit naive expression, both Athena and Artemis found it to be adorable. 

“Look look look! Ma gave me this pretty necklace when I woke up! Look!” said Persephone joyfully. 

Artemis smiled and looked closer to admire the pendent. It truly was a beautiful gift. 

“Yeah it’s a beautiful necklace you’ve got there,” Artemis said. 

“Athena, my darling niece! And Artemis, my sweet, how are both of you?” Came another voice approaching. 

It was Demeter, goddess of the harvest, that greeted them. Athena graced her lips with a smile that was forced, although no one would notice, she had to hide all that pain and bitterness towards her aunt when she saw her. Artemis gave a simple smile. Demeter smiled kindly to Artemis and Athena, but then eyed Athena. 

Athena still had that smile on her face, but stiffened a little. She closed her eyes and placed a hand to her forehead, pretending. Persephone and Artemis watched her worriedly and place a hand each on her shoulder. She smiled gently at them with a genuine expression that said she was fine. She made up an excuse that she had a sudden influx of beseechings by her Athenians. 

“I shall return as soon I can,” Athena said to Persephone, who looked disappointed, but grew joyful again at what Athena said. 

“Ok! See you soon Athy!” Persephone said as Athena turned to leave. 

Artemis gave her a wave and Demeter gave her a false look of disappointment then a false smile, _wise excuse my niece._ Athena didn’t bother to look at her aunt as she left the halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “He had a smile that suggested he was up to something”  
> \- that was the original line but I changed it to him having a smile while he raised his hands up in like mock surrender and peace. I changed it because then I would have to write what he was up to and he’s not up to anything so yeah.......it would basically complicate things. 
> 
> If anyone is wondering how you are all getting these two chapters so quickly, I wrote these two ahead of time before posting the first chapter of my first ever fic. 
> 
> I hope y’all are enjoying it so far. I truly do. These two weren’t planned out, they were more like just write something up on the spot, but not to worry. In the future, I’ll being planning out future and upcoming chapters. Next and upcoming chapters might come out slower, but that’s because I’m planning and plotting. I’m giving vague outlines for upcoming chapters and planning bits and pieces out as I go. 
> 
> I cherish the kudos.....*whispers* the kudos. I answer comments, so bring in the discussions, theories and reviews. I’d love to discuss with you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

All three goddesses watched Athena leave. Both Artemis and Persephone looked kind of disappointed, but Demeter had a look of false disappointment. Inwardly, she smirked, _she better not return to the party. She needs to stay away from her...._ , she inwardly smirked due to the fact that Athena, a formidable war goddess, would stiffen and hold pain towards her. 

They all faced each other and Demeter, looking at her daughter, said,”Kore, why don’t we go and greet the guests attending your birthday party?”

“But-,“ Demeter glared at her daughter cutting her off. Persephone wanted to spend time with Artemis and not greet people at the moment,”Yes Ma....” 

She waved sadly at Artemis as she was dragged off by her mother to greet the attendees. Artemis looked at her sympathetically and went off to get herself food, because who wouldn’t, it’s a party, and a party means free food.

-

Persephone was greeting the guests with a look of false happiness, not acknowledging anyone as she was pushed around the room by her controlling mother. _I just wanna spend time with my fave sisters_ , she thought to herself with sadness. She was disappointed that Athena had to leave for a bit, but she was excited for her to return, if she did. 

What she didn’t know was Athena wouldn’t return. She decided to remain in her chambers. Athena sighed with guilt, pain and resent. Her resentment was toward her sister’s mother. The goddess of the harvest, a controlling, helicopter, iron grip type of parent. _Surely she’ll have good time without me...._ , she told herself. 

-

After greeting every single guest, Persephone snuck off to find Artemis, who was by the buffet table, while her mother was busy conversing with another goddess or nymph, she didn’t notice, but her main goal was to get away. Get away and spend time with her sisters. 

She approached Artemis. Artemis had a plate full of ambrosia, piled up, and a cup of nectar in her hand. 

“Arty! Leave some food for the others!” Persephone jokingly said with a smile. 

“Food at a party always equals free food. So, I’m taking as much as I want,” Artemis smiled back at Persephone. 

“I’ve missed you! How have you been? I didn’t get the chance to catch up with you before Ma pulled me away to greet people,” Persephone pouted as she crossed her arms jokingly. 

“I’ve been good. My hunters are well and nothing much has happened for me. And you?” Artemis held a gentle smile. 

Persephone smiled, picked up a piece of ambrosia from the food table and popped it into her mouth before she replied as she leaned closer, whispering loudly over the music,”I’ve been bored 24/7. Barely anything happens and Athena hasn’t been visiting at all and she doesn’t even respond to my letters at all. And where is she? What’s taking her so long?”

Persephone had a slightly sad and disappointed expression. This made Artemis smile sadly with sympathy. She put her cup of nectar down on the table and cradled her plate of ambrosia. Then, she gently placed a hand upon the younger goddess’ shoulder. 

“Maybe the letters you sent were lost in the pile of other letters she receives. And you know how busy she is and how busy it can get for her, with her duties and that. Plus, a bunch of her favourite city’s people have all of a sudden beseeched her.” 

The truth was Athena had received and read her younger half-sister’s letters. She replied back to the correspondence, but the main reason Persephone thought Athena hadn’t responded to her letters was due to her overprotective mother. 

“Maybe...” Persephone smiled at Artemis, and she reciprocated the smile back to her. 

“So do you wanna come over tomorrow and do something fun?” Said Artemis, changing the subject to something happier. 

“Yeah! Can we go to the forest and have a picnic?” Persephone said, full of excitement. 

“Sure. That sounds great! We’ll meet up and make food and pack things for it then,” Artemis had a small smile on her face. 

_Maybe Athena will join us!_ Persephone told herself. She thought that all three of them could go and spend time together. Looking around the room, she saw everyone was having a good time. The cake was delicious and everyone enjoyed eating the simple vanilla triple tiered cake. It was decorated with white and pink sugar flowers of all sorts, elegantly displayed with simple touches. She looked at the entrance to the hall to see if Athena had entered the hall or not, and, to her disappointment she wasn’t there. 

There was a muffled voice calling out. Calling out to her, repeatedly saying something. She soon realised it was her name. 

“Sephy? Persephone? You alright? Persephone!” Artemis grabbed her shoulder and shook her lightly. Persephone blinked a few times, then looked at her with an apologetic smile. 

“Sorry, I was just thinking....” 

“It’s all good,” the goddess of the hunt, smiled gently at the goddess of spring. 

They chatted and laughed for the rest of the night. They drank nectar and ate ambrosia off the plate Artemis had piled the ambrosia on, before Persephone snuck away from her mother and came to her. They sat on chairs near the buffet table, laughing, chatting, telling and gossiping to each other. It was Artemis telling all the gossip of Olympus, since nothing particularly happened in the mortal realm. 

-

“And then Dionysus was passed out on the couch so Hermes drew dicks all over his face, boy that was so funny!” Artemis was laughing so hard, she struggled to catch her breath. 

Persephone was laughing uncontrollably as well. She had tears from laughing so hard. She wiped her tears of laughter as Artemis went further into the story of how Dionysus ended up in a tree with chicken feathers all over him. 

-

Dionysus had passed out from drinking the amount of wine he consumed, a gallon’s worth give or take, so Hermes decided with a permanent marker to draw all over the unconscious god’s face. Then, he and Apollo covered him in chicken feathers, and hoisted him up a tree, where he unknowingly slept out his drunkenness. The next morning he woke up, Dionysus fell out of the tree. 

Apollo had painted the scene of what they did and the aftermath that happened on a vase, which he and Hermes only know of. 

-

More laughter between the two half sisters ensued as the night went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> “Persephone was greeting the guests with a look of boredom”  
> \- that would’ve been the original line, but I realised that would not be a link to her previous disappointment of being forced to stop spending time with Artemis and greet people when she didn’t want to. She wanna spend to with her fave sisters.  
> So after the line: “Get away and spend time with her sisters.” It’s all planned out with a vague outline. 
> 
> Ok so I wrote the part about Artemis and Persephone laughing their butts off, plus the story of Apollo and Hermes’ prank late at night. So, you can see where this crazy idea came from. At the time I figured that, since Dionysus is the god of wine, he’d have a high alcohol tolerance, so why not make him be able to drink a gallon of wine before he’s blackout drunk. 
> 
> Dang Demeter, let her spend time with her sisters! And I wonder why Athena didn’t return.... hmmmm..... I wonder..... why do you think? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope y’all are enjoying what I’ve written so far. This is my first ever fanfic, so,  
> let’s just say I’m anxious of what all my readers are thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

Late into the night, the party went on. Perspehone and Artemis were having a marvellous time on the dance floor. Twirling, spinning, and swaying. The music blasting while the sisters danced together. 

She still wondered where Athena was and why she hadn’t returned yet. That thought wouldn’t stay for long though as she continued to have a fun time with Artemis. A lot of the guests had left, but there was still quite a few remaining, drunk, ransacking the buffet table, or just staying to have good time dancing, flirting or chatting. 

-

It was rather late by the time Demeter went to find her daughter. She spotted her with Artemis and watched them for a few seconds with a smile. They were on chairs, exhausted from dancing, sipping some nectar and chatting. She then approached them. 

“Kore, sweetheart it’s time to go. I’ve bid farewell to everyone that’s still here. So, we can leave now without going around to them again and saying a goodbye,” she said. 

“Oh ok. Bye Arty. I’ll see you tomorrow. Oh! Ma, Artemis suggested we go on a picnic to spend sometime together. Can we please? Can I go?” Persephone begged with her puppy dog eyes. 

“Oh alright, a picnic sounds lovely. I’ll allow it since Artemis is accompanying you,” she said with a smile. 

“Great! Persephone and I will meet up tomorrow and pack things for it and make food,” Artemis said with a small smile,”anyway see you tomorrow then. Bye Demeter. See ya Sephy.”

They hugged, waved goodbye and left.

-

While on the way home, there was a peaceful silence between the mother and daughter. 

“So, Kore did you enjoy your birthday party? Did you have fun?”

“Of course Ma! Thank you! I really appreciate that you put this together,” she said with a wide smile. Truly childlike and innocent. Her expression fell a bit, melancholy. “I do wish Athena was there......” she said with a sigh full of disappointment. 

Demeter’s expression darkened. She took a deep breathe discreetly. “Perhaps she was exhausted from answering all those prayers. You know it gets tiring to be such a major and busy goddess like Athena. She probably had an early night.” 

“I guess that might be why....”

There was some tension in the air. It was a mixture of melancholy and disappointment. Persephone’s mood had brought on said tension. They soon arrived home and she immediately went to bed bidding her mother a goodnight. 

-

Artemis had stayed back a little longer. Her brother was the DJ, and she had promised to help him pack away the equipment when he finished. She looked over at her twin and gave him an expression that told him she was bored and waiting. It would be even later by the time the partying had ceased and Artemis would be leaving to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first few chapters are majorly fluff, but the next one I will write it a little more angsty. I did say there would light angst in the tags. 
> 
> This is probably a bad fic, but it’s my first and I know it’s bad. Sigh.....I do better with angst honestly. Idek why I chose to do fluff as a first. 
> 
> I’ve been putting off writing this chapter since the start of September cuz I lost motivation. I’ll try get back into writing it, but I’ll see how I feel. 17 days later (since I lost motivation) and I finally completed it. 
> 
> Anyway, what do y’all think so far??
> 
> “I guess so... you’re right.”  
> \- This would’ve been the original line Persephone says when Demeter makes up a reason to why Athena couldn’t make it, but I changed it to: “I guess that might be why....”


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day after the party when Apollo had decided to see Athena. He walked towards her chambers and as he arrived at the door of Athena’s chambers there were muffled voices. Behind the door, muffled voices, it sounded like some sort of argument. He waited a few seconds and knocked. 

-

“Stay away from her! You hear me!” an angry Demeter yelled,”you are to keep away! I’ll make sure you never see her! You’re a murderer!”

“I didn’t do it on purpose. It was father,” said Athena with a hurt expression,” I’d never hurt Persephone in anyw-“

“Oh please! You are nothing but a person who will harm her! You hurt and killed Pallas!” Demeter screamed, while pointing a finger at the younger goddess. 

“You know it was an accident. I never meant to cause Pallas to die.” Athena spoke in a levelled voice. 

“Stay away you mur-“ Demeter was cut off by a knock on the door. 

The door opened and a head popped in, it was Apollo who entered the room. 

“Hey Athena, and Demeter, is it a bad time? I can come back later.”

“No no it’s quite alright Apollo. I was just about to leave anyway,” Demeter said with a false sweet and kind voice. 

Demeter walked towards the door and exited leaving Athena and Apollo in the room. Athena sighed and placed an impassive mask over her previously hurt expression. Apollo approached her slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder, concerned and worried. She looked up and smiled reassuring him she was fine. 

“I’m fine Apollo, really. Anyway, what brings you here?” She inquired with a raised brow and gently moved his hand off of her shoulder. 

Apollo shook his head,” You clearly aren’t fine. I wanted to talk to you. I noticed you looked uncomfortable and a little upset yesterday. When Persephone asked you something, you looked sorta pained by what Persephone asked.”

She sighed and moved away from him,” I’m fine. Ok?”

She turned away from him, hiding her expression. She moved over to her desk and occupied herself by putting away the few scrolls that laid on it. Apollo approached her once more, placing a hand gently upon her shoulder. Athena was startled slightly and sighed in exasperation, turning, she faced him, annoyed. Apollo raised a brow and had a worried expression. 

Athena sighed once more, sadly, and moved to open a door leading to a balcony. She slowly stepped out and went towards the balcony, leaning against the railing with her arms resting on it. Apollo followed her and rested his arms on the railing, turning his head to face her. 

She looked out over the balcony, staring into the distance and then looked down. He waited patiently for her to speak. There would be silence for a few moments, before Athena took a deep breath and sighed softly. She opened her mouth about to say something. 

-

Meanwhile, a picnic blanket sat on the grass ground of a forest. A basket sat on top the blanket. The forest, filled with birds chirping and lush trees. The sun shone through the branches and leaves. Two figures sat eating, drinking and enjoying the sun and forest.

“Athena is missing out,” said Artemis as she laid down on the picnic blanket. 

Persephone nodded and hummed in agreement. She picked up a berry and popped it into her mouth. 

They had asked Athena if she had wanted to come along and spend time with them. She declined saying she was rather occupied with her duties and work, along with certain errands she required to be done immediately. 

Although Athena wasn’t there, they still had an enjoyable time. The fresh breeze, gentle and cool, the sun softly shining through the branches gave the tranquility and relaxation they needed after a long night of partying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’d never hurt Persephone in anyway. I never wanted Pallas to die.”  
> \- Is the original line but I decided to have Demeter cut Athena off.  
> “I didn’t do it on purpose. It was father. It was an accident."  
> \- That's the original line, but it wasn't an accident what Zeus did in the myths.
> 
> It’s been a while since I updated it, but here is another chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this one. I’ll try to write longer chapters, but I’ve been starting to write two other fics and I’m trying to organise times for when they’ll be posted. 
> 
> Anyway! I’d love to hear what you guys think so far!


End file.
